


罪与死

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Relationships: Jian "Uzi" Zi-Hao/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Kudos: 4





	罪与死

他跪在神像的面前在胸口画着十字：“神啊，我忏悔，我有罪。”

静悄悄的教堂空无一人，狭小的礼拜间里简自豪紧紧闭着双眼，他默默地一遍一遍念着阿门，他的两条不怎么锋利的眉毛拧在一起，就犹如他哪怕在教堂里也乱成一团的内心。

多么荒唐的事情啊，信仰神的血猎爱上了背叛神的血族。

但是他无法拒绝那位神祗一样的血族。那天晚上他终于探寻到了早在整个血猎流传大名的血族之王Faker的踪迹，身为血猎分队头领的简自豪自然不会放过，他一路跟踪，他看见了Faker那张白皙的脸，他低垂着眉眼，鼻梁上架着银边眼镜，鎏金的链条一直垂到耳后，他举着高脚杯品尝里面殷红的鲜血，优雅得宛如中世纪的贵族。

那天晚上简自豪用尽了全力，但最终的结果却是他失力趴在自己的血泊里，他拼命的喘着气，视线中出现一双黑色皮鞋，一脚踢开掉在一旁的纯银十字架，然后一双手揪着他的后衣领把他提起来，他感觉到自己的后颈凉了一下，他发出一声小小的“啊”，灼热感扩散开，他感觉到自己的身体连同大脑一起烧了起来，他以为自己快被烧死了，但是他发现自己湿了。

他哆哆嗦嗦的抬起头，他仅仅依靠着Faker的力量勉强站立着，他看见了Faker的脸就在自己面前，这个男人的脸苍白而冷淡，他的目光平静又深邃，简自豪感觉到自己快不能呼吸了，他像是完全丧失了自己的理智，丧失了思考的能力，他哆哆嗦嗦地对Faker说，请你帮我……男人像是就在等待他说出这句话一样，说你想我怎么帮你，简自豪还在发抖，他说请你干我……

Faker的嘴唇落在简自豪的颈侧，靠近动脉的地方，他再次倒在了自己的血泊中，这次他的身上压着Faker，男人的嘴唇是冰冷的，手指也是冰冷的，简自豪说不要咬脖子，Faker咬他的耳垂，说这样呢，简自豪就说不出话来了，因为他感觉到Faker冷冰冰的手指从他的衣服下摆爬进去，沿着他的肚子一路爬到他的胸口，直到捏住了他的乳头。简自豪的身体跳动了一下，像是想要反抗，但是从他的乳头传来的感觉攥住了他。血猎的衣服轻便而严密，被Faker一手撕开，简自豪睁开眼睛，他看到Faker跪在他的腿间，那双能从手背看到血管的双手正在解开他的腰带。

简自豪说不要，Faker没有理他，他扔了那条沾染了血迹的裤子，再次抚上简自豪的大腿，他摸着他丰腴的躯体，像是在享受这种顺滑如丝绸的触感。

而简自豪，他默默地流泪了，但是灼热感还在主宰着他，他想要，他很想要，他的内裤甚至已经湿了，被Faker摸到，被Faker脱掉。他看见Faker拉开自己的裤链，那根冰凉又火热的性器抵在他的穴口，他咬紧了自己的嘴唇，他在泪眼朦胧中被贯穿了。

那根硬挺的性器操进了他的穴里，缓慢而坚定的操到了最深处，龟头就顶在简自豪的前列腺，他流着眼泪呜呜叫着，他想要抬起手臂抹掉眼泪，但是浑身都动不了，他的大腿被Faker掐着，滑腻的肉体就像春宵一刻。Faker开始动了，他一下一下凿着简自豪的穴，仿佛开拓新的疆域，而简自豪处子的身体某种意义上也正是新的疆域。简自豪感到爽，他感到从他羞耻的地方传来陌生的快感，这种快感让他几乎控制不住自己的喉咙去呻吟着叫Faker你好厉害我好舒服，他咬紧嘴唇把呻吟变成哭叫，他的穴肉在抽搐，在痉挛，在紧紧裹着Faker的性器，仿佛想要把他的性器也暖成温热的，他觉得Faker应该也很舒服，因为他抽插的频率越来越快了。简自豪的大脑混沌一片，他被插得神志不清，他感觉到自己回复了一点力气，他没有拿这点力气去踢开Faker，而是选择了把自己的手搭在Faker的肩膀上，然后说好棒……

Faker没有说话，他看着简自豪的穴口咬着自己的性器，颜色充血变成深红，他动一下这个穴口就吐出一点水来，像是承受不住这样的快感，而穴的主人也确实承受不住这样的快感，Faker抬眼去看简自豪的脸，圆润的脸涨成红色，舌尖搭在嘴角，连脖子都隐隐约约透出一种可爱的粉色来。他的身体诚实得过分，胯骨无意识地向下沉，明明已经被填满了还想要更多，Faker便用力往里一顶，简自豪叫出声来，他的前列腺被挤压，被摩擦，带给他如在云端的快感。

受不了，简自豪开始试着推开Faker，受不了，他又开始流眼泪，我要射了。但是他的穴肉依旧咬着Faker不放，他不知道这是射精前肌肉的痉挛，Faker俯身压在简自豪身上，性器顶在了最深处，他说没事，我也要射了。

简自豪睁大眼睛，Faker的手伸到下面，对他的那根勃起的性器一握，他便射了，他的肌肉猛地收缩，接着他感到一股温凉的液体进入他的体内，他依旧被灼热和快感统治的头脑想了一会，才明白过来那是精液，是Faker的精液。

他瘫软在地上，任由Faker拿着他的衣服帮他穿好。“我知道你叫简自豪。”Faker说，“我叫李相赫。你可以拿着这个名字去血猎教堂汇报上交，但是我希望你不会，也确定你不会。”

他留下了一个微笑。

而简自豪开始避开血猎教堂，他不敢去看神父的眼睛，不敢听唱诗班的歌声，甚至不敢见到有人祈祷。他感到愧疚，感到焦虑，他感到自己背叛了教堂——因为他真的如李相赫所言，没有把血族之王的名字进行上报。

他找到了一间狭小无人的教堂，他走了进去，他默默诉说着自己的罪，他抬头看着神的脸庞，他想到了死。

“你想死吗。”

简自豪听到了一个声音，他惊愕地转头，看见了李相赫从阴影中走出来。

“不……”

“哦，哪怕我们在神像前做爱也没有关系？”

李相赫的嘴唇已经落下来了。

“不……”

“其实，你知道吗。”李相赫冰凉的手指搭在了简自豪的嘴边，“死亡的形式，多种多样。与我共舞，和我一样成为血族，也是一种死去。”

一滴鲜血低落。

“你会拒绝吗？”


End file.
